Casualty Wiki:Awards Voting Page
Welcome to the Casualty Wiki Awards nomination page for series 31! Here, you can vote for your favourite episodes, characters and more! We'll be announcing the results both on the main page and on Twitter, so keep an eye out! Favourite episode 1. What was your favourite episode? E1 - "Too Old for This Shift" E2 - "Fall on Me" E3 - "Strike Three" E4 - "Pride Comes Before a Fall" E5 - "Schoolboy Crush" E6 - "Party Pooper" E7 - "Too Much Love Will Kill You" E8 - "The Big Day" E9 - "Night of the Loving Dead" E10 - "Shock to the System" E11 - "Thirty Years" E12 - "About My Mother" E13 - "Not in Holby Anymore" E14 - "All I Want for Christmas is You" E15 - "Bah Humbug" E16 - "New Year, New Me, New You" E17 - "What Lurks in the Heart" E18 - "Back to School" E19 - "Little Sister" E20 - "Crazy Little Thing Called Love" E21 - "The Stag, the Dog and the Sheep" E22 - "You Are Your Only Limit" E23 - "Binge Britain" E24 - "Slipping Under" E25 - "It Starts With the Shoes" E26 - "The Good Samaritan" E27 - "Mobile" E28 - "Five Days" E29 - "Sleeping With the Enemy" E30 - "Child of Mine" E31 - "When the Whistle Blows" E32 - "Reap the Whirlwind - Part One" E33 - "Reap the Whirlwind - Part Two" E34 - "Break Point" E35 - "End of the Road" E36 - "Roadman" E37 - "Swift Vengeance Waits" E38 - "Do Not Stand at My Grave and Weep" E39 - "It Had to Be You" E40 - "War of the Roses" E41 - "Man Up" E42 - "Somewhere Between Silences - Part One" E43 - "Somewhere Between Silences - Part Two" E44 - "One" Favourite female character 2. Who has been your favourite female character? Connie Elle Lily Alicia Duffy Robyn Louise Favourite male character 3. Who has been your favourite male character? Dylan Ethan Cal Seb Jacob Charlie David Iain Jez Max Noel Best acting performance (main cast - female) 4. Who out of the female main cast members has given the best acting performance this series? Amanda Mealing (as Connie Beauchamp) Jaye Griffiths (as Elle Gardner) Crystal Yu (as Lily Chao) Chelsea Halfpenny (as Alicia Munroe) Cathy Shipton (as Lisa "Duffy" Duffin) Amanda Henderson (as Robyn Miller) Azuka Oforka (as Louise Tyler) Best acting performance (main cast - male) 5. Who out of the male main cast members has given the best acting performance this series? Will Beck (as Dylan Keogh) George Rainsford (as Ethan Hardy) Richard Winsor (as Caleb Knight) Rik Makarem (as Seb Grayling) Charles Venn (as Jacob Masters) Derek Thompson (as Charlie Fairhead) Jason Durr (as David Hide) Michael Stevenson (as Iain Dean) Lloyd Everitt (as Jez Andrews) Jamie Davis (as Max Walker) Tony Marshall (as Noel Garcia) Best acting performance (recurring guest cast - female) 6. Which actress out of the recurring guest cast has given the best acting performance this series? NOTE: This only includes guest cast members who have appeared in two episodes or more. Emily Carey (as Grace Beauchamp) Tonicha Lawrence (as Steph Sims) Poppy Jhakra (as Amira Zafar) Pam St. Clement (as Sally Hodge) Rosie Marcel (as Jac Naylor) Tracey Wilkinson (as Jackie Munroe) Jenny Howe (as Lexy Morrell) Tessie Orange-Turner (as Keira Bradley) Rebecca Ryan (as Gemma Dean) Lucy Benjamin (as Denise Ellisson) Best acting performance (recurring guest cast - male) 7. Which actor out of the recurring guest cast has given the best acting performance this series? NOTE: This only includes guest cast members who have appeared in two episodes or more. Ian Bleasdale (as Josh Griffiths) Owain Arthur (as Glen Thomas) James Gaddas (as Howard Munroe) Tom Chambers (as Sam Strachan) Harry Collett (as Oliver Hide) James Wilby (as Archie Grayling) Billy Angel (as Hugo Bonning) James Daffern (as Jim Bonning) Russell Boulter (as Ryan Johnson) Hugh Quarshie (as Ric Griffin) Will Austin (as Scott Ellisson) Mitch Hewer (as Mickey Ellisson) Favourite event 8. What has been your favourite event of the series? Helicopter crash Duffy's return Nightclub crush Hostage situation after the stag do Charlie & Duffy's wedding Lily's car accident Cal's death Cal's funeral The "falling" stunt Favourite pairing 9. Who has been your favourite pairing of the series? Connie & Jacob Connie, Hugo & Grace Connie & Sam Elle & Jacob Charlie & Duffy Lily & Iain Ethan & Alicia Cal & Alicia Gemma & Lily Robyn & David Favourite ongoing storyline 10. What has been your favourite ongoing storyline of the series? Car crash & helicopter crash aftermath Robyn's pregnancy/baby David's bipolar Alicia, Cal and Ethan's love triangle Dylan and Seb Charlie and Duffy's romance Court case storyline/return of Steph Sims Lily, Iain and Gem Doctor's strike Ethan's vengeance after Cal's death